Until That Day
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Sakura finds Syaoran with someone else, Syaoran tries to Apoligize but is he too late? S+S, some Touya+Yukito but not much. Songfic, Death, PLEASE Read and Review! Thank You! ^_^


**Until that day...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or this song from my favorite Anime Slayers.**

**Warnings: S+S, Touya+Yukito and Death**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

__
_//Until that day, I believed that  
the days when you loved me uncontrollably  
would last forever.//_
Sakura Kinomoto sat on her bed telephone in her hand. 
Syaoran promised he'd call her the minute he got back Hong Kong. 
It was raining and the airport was so far away they weren't be able to make it. 
She looked out the window the rain fell against the window. She remembered, the days before he left, she had seen Syaoran with someone else. 
_//Who was the person you were with,  
your arms around each other, under one umbrella?//_
Sakura walked thorough the park it was raining she just got back from school. 
Something in the corner of her eye stopped her. Syaoran and Meiling were together under the umbrella. 
Sakura jumped behind a tree to be sure they wouldn't see her. Syaoran shyly put his arm around his fiancée, Meiling got closer to him at little too close. Sakura couldn't take it any more she ran out from behind the tree tears streaming after her. 
She ignored the calls after her 
"Sakura! Chotto Matte O!" 
_//Tell me that it was a joke.  
Please notice my presence getting smaller.  
Hold me hard. Tell me that it is my misconception.//_
Syaoran came to apoligize every day after that but she never would answer the door or listen. 
Tomoyo couldn't get her to come out of her room either. 
Sakura wonderdered "Did Syaoran just use me?" 
"Did he really like Meiling and not me?" 
__
_//I am hurt  
but I cannot ask you what is wrong.  
I cannot do anything, just watching my telephone. My anxiety  
increases.//_
Tomoyo was over that afternoon and she stayed with Sakura. Until she had to go home, Sakura begged her to stay, but still. 
Sakura walked thourgh her house passing by the phone every now and then. She went down the stairs to the basement. 
It was freezing cold, but she didn't care, she would rather freeze to death then wait. 
She sat down at a desk and laied her head in her arms. Her tears splashed againtest the floor "Anata..nande.. Li-kun.." 
Yukito wondered where Sakura went and he heard silent sobs coming from the basement. "Sakura-san?" he grabbed a jacket off the rack and put it around her. "Sakura-san?" he asked "What happened?" Sakura sat up and looked at him 
"How did get up the courage to ask Oniichan how he feel about you?" Yukito told her everything he did. 
The phone rang and Sakura jumped up and ran to get it. "Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto-" "Sakura-san I'm coming.." Syaoran hung up. 
'Coming?' she thought 'Coming where?' 
_//I have been paralyzed since that day, I am alone in rain.  
I cannot get out of it. Far away.  
You have just called me in a long while.  
My heart dances./_/ 
Syaoran ran from the airport terminal, he needed to get to Sakura as fast as he could. 
He hailed a taxi and let his butler get his belongings and go a apartment. 
Syaoran stood at Sakura's door his finger reaching the doorbell and then pulling back, finally he pressed the button. 
Footsteps came from the other side of the door. Syaoran looked at her, she still looked like the regular Sakura. Sakura looked at him 'He looks like the same ol' Syaoran' "Would you like to come in?" She stuttered. He smilied as Sakura took off his jacket and hung it up. 
"Sakura-chan, do you forgive me?" 
_//I am in a hurry  
to come and meet you.  
When I said hello to you trying to be cool,  
there was that person right next to you.//_
Sakura felt a stinging in her eyes "Sure" Syaoran embraced her and ran his fingers thorough her hair 
"Do you forgive me Sakura-chan?" Sakura cried into his shirt "Just promise me you won't do that again!" 
She cried. "Daijoubu.." Eriol hid in the shadows "As long as you are happy, Sakura." He dissapeared. 
_//Tell me that it was a joke.  
Don't give me an excuse. It just make me feel worse.  
I cannot go back to you  
and I am hurt  
but I will not shed tears.//_
It was Sakura and Syaoran's Wedding day. Tomoyo checked her clothes to be sure she wouldn't trip. 
"I'm nervous" Sakura muttered thorough the corner of her mouth. 
As Sakura walked down the isle Nakuru cheered her. Kaho and Eriol had to hold her down a little. 
Sakura blushed even more. 
/_/I would just turn around and tell you "good-bye."  
I have been paralyzed since that day, I am alone in rain.  
I cannot get out of it. Far away.//_
Sakura sat on the swing with Syaoran next to her. It was a warm night and Sakura couldn't hold the truth any more. 
"Li-kun?" "Hai?" "Anoum.. Li-kunanooo I'm dieing." She bit her lip to hold the tears back. 
Syaoran hugged her "I will love you even after you die.." 
Sakura layed in the hospital bed, her last moments. Syaoran took her hand in his "Sakura-chan" S 
he smilied at him and the heart moniter got slower and slower until 
_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_
He felt a squeeze on his hand then the doctors rushed her out of the room. Tomoyo broke down, Syaoran held her "Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan" 
Tomoyo eyes watered like the Niagra Falls, Syaoran comforted Tomoyo yet he wan't to cry like Tomoyo just now. 
A while later the doctor came into the waiting room "Gomen Nasai We couldn't save her." Syaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka visited Sakura one last time. "First your mother and now you.." Touya put his arm around Yukito. Yukito told Syaoran and Tomoyo that they should let her family see her for the last time first. After that Syaoran and Tomoyo went. 
  
Syaoran sat in the swing on the front porch and looked up at the stary night, 
he could swear he could see the stars making out a picture of a Smiling Sakura. 
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**
Like it? Did you did you not? 
Please Review! Reviews make me VERY happy! Thank you! 


End file.
